


Heartbeats

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Graphic Anatomical Depiction of Blood/Veins, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a vampire. Harry likes it when Draco bites him. It’s not the most conventional relationship, but that’s never really been Harry’s thing, and in the end, the things they do in the dark are no one’s business but theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

### 

Heartbeats

Harry likes it when Draco bites him. 

Like, really likes it. 

Teeth at his jaw — kiss, nip, sting — then the stutter and thud of his heart, that glorious pull in his chest, the answering throb in his dick. 

Yeah. Harry fucking loves it.

9 months back, Draco got himself turned by some vampiric asshole on a routine Auror stakeout that went pretty massively wrong. If you’d asked Harry then what that event would bring to their relationship, ‘mind-blowingly intimate sex and the occasional dizzy spell’ would not have been his answer. It’s certainly not the one anyone else is particularly keen to hear. But, whatever. Here he is, and here they are. He’s oddly never been happier. 

Draco's hands are cold and strong, and perfect, as the pads of his fingers rest against the soft hollow of Harry’s jaw. He counts his pulse, makes sure he doesn’t go too far, doesn’t take too much. He never has, but Harry knows he could. He could suck him dry in a heartbeat, and the dangling threat of possibility turns him on almost as much as the rough slide of Draco’s tongue against the tiny, aching wounds in his neck. 

That surprised him at first, but Harry thinks it kind of makes sense. Figures that he’d go right past flirting with danger to outright fucking it. He’s a bit reckless like that. 

Besides. He knows he’s in safe hands. Mostly. 

Draco is always especially sappy afterwards. His cheeks are warm and flushed with blood —my blood, Harry thinks giddily — as he mumbles tender, drunken nonsense into Harry’s skin like he can’t help himself, dropping coppery kisses onto his eyelids as he fucks him into the mattress. 

Harry’s never more in love with him than in those moments, so much so he feels light-headed with it. Or maybe that’s the blood loss. Sixty/forty, probably. 

Either way. Harry likes it when Draco bites him. 

He fucking loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn [here ](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/173966.html)for 2016 hp_kinkfest, for the prompt "Draco is a vampire. Potter likes it when Draco bites him." and the kink bloodplay, by [gracerene](http://gracerene.livejournal.com/) .
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
